Thomething to Do I gueth
by KnightWatcher90
Summary: When Eridan sneaks into Sollux's house it doesn't really end well...for Sol. EriSol. Yaoi. Don't like Don't read. I own the pot only. The rest is Hussie lord's. This is my first Homestuck fanfiction in all so please go easy on me :


This is just a little EriSol yaoi I typed up becauseof bored. Hope you like and enjoy :P Thanks for reading. Only the plot belongs to me. The Hussie lord owns the rest 3

* * *

Sollux looks out the window of his hive and sighs softly. Another boring day with noth-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" someone had pushed Sollux up against the wall and is now breathing down his neck. "Get the fuck off of me.'' He attempts to push the attacker off but only gets shoved back harder.

"S-sol..." Eridan, the only one who would call Sollux that, whispers from behind him.

"ED get the hell off of me athhole." Sollux says in a warning tone.

"So sexy." Eridan says, silently slipping a hand under Sollux's shirt.

"Fisthbreath g-get away." Sollux's breath hicks as Eridan's slender fingers run over one of his nipple.

"Lovve..." is all Eridan says before taking the top of Sollux's ear into his mouth and sucks on it softly.

"ED theriouthly...get off." Sollux says trying to bend away. Eridan bends with him and Sollux feels something hard against his backside. "H-How long have you been in my hive ED?" Sollux asks, feeling his face heat up. He can feel Eridan's breath softly, his heart beating fast.

"Long enough land dwweller." Sollux feels him slightly relax and he tries to break free. He only get turned around, with Eridan's hands on either side of him. "Wwhere are you going? " The aquarius's voice gently, he leans in and softly kisses Sollux on the lips.

"E-ED let me go" Sollux commands with a small hint of fear in his voice.

"After I havve you right where i wwant you?" Eridan smirks and licks Sollux's cheek. He shivers under Eridan and whimpers slightly. Quickly Eridan slids Sollux's shirt off, kissing his way down to the base of the Gemini's neck.

"Pleathe ED... you're thcarin-" Before Sollux can finish he moans quietly. Eridan has gripped the base of one of the four little horns on the top of Sollux's head.

"I can make this enjoyable for both of us sweetie." He says in a loving tone. They slide to the floor, a strong smirk on Eridan's face. The smirk disappears when Eridan notices the other cowering and shaking. "You don't wwant this..." He confirms but kisses Sollux anyway.

"F-fiithh dick get o-off." Sollux order, pushing on Eridan's chest. While distracted Eridan slips his hand in Sollux's pants. Sollux lets out a small gasp as Eridan gently grabs his bulge and begin to pump it.

"Come on, don't be shy." Eridan cooes, using the other hand to make his nipples hard. Sollux breathing picks up uncontrallable and his hands fly over to the other trolls hair. He lets out a small moan and stats panting. "There you go Sol, I promise I won't hurt you." Eridan moves the one hand on Sollux's chest and lifts up Sollux chin. A yellow droplet hits his fingers and he looks at Sollux in the face.

"E-ED don't do this to me." Sollux says, more tears forming at his eyes. Eridan opens his mouth to say something but Sollux pushes his lips to Eridan's. Somewhat taken back by this Eridan continues to stroke Sollux's bulge. "If you're jutht going to continue then I thould make it thlighly eathy..." Sollux chokes out and wraps his arms around Eridan's neck. His owm bulge starts throbbing and he begins to jerk Sollux off fast. A small whimper like moan escapes Sollux's throut and he bites his lip, making it bleed. "F-Fuck ED I'm clothe." He whimpers. With that Eridan holds three fingers up to Sollux's mouth.

"Suck Sol." Eridan commands softly. Sollux does as he is told and sucks the fingers making sure not to bite or anything. Eridan was in control as of now so he didn't want to get slapped or worst. He sniffles silently and feels Eridan's hand on his cheek. It wipes away the tear and Sollux looks up at the other. Eridan suddenly hugs Sollux, petting his hair softly. "Please let me do this Sol... Wwithout you cryin an bein depressed.'' He asks in a quiet voice. He removes his fingers and puts them in his own mouth making Sollux blush a bright yellow. He only nods and comnpletely dries his eyes. Sliding them both to the ground, Eridan stripping Sollux of his pants. GLowing even brighter yellow as Eridan stares at the bulge and the cold air touching it. Eridan kisses Sollux's lips and postions the first finger. "Re-" Sollux nods and spreads his legs before Eridan can ask. Eridan slowly pushes the finger in and cringes at Sollux's facial expressions.

"V-Virgin." Sollux points out and winches when Eridan moves it around. "J-Jutht keep going." He encourages and Eridan does. He quickly puts the second finger in and starts streaching the tight hole out. Once the third finger was in Sollux relaxed slightly. Eridan deemes him ready and awkwardly climbed over him. He harshly bucks up into Sollux, not able to keep under control. "F-Fuck ED." Sollux whispers as yellow blood begins to drip on the floor. Eridan pulls out quickly with a sorry expression on his face. "Ke-Keep going ED tho itth over and done with."Sollux urges him. Eridan obeys and pushes his bulge back in slower. He pausesand waits for Sollux to say something.

"Can I-

"Jutht move fithhdick." Sollux tries to sound like normal but fail. "I'm going to hate you after thith ED." he adds quietly to himself. _Does that mean he actually liked me in the first place._ Eridan ponders this though then throws it away. He begins to move in and out of Sollux slowly. Each thrust getting faster and rougher. Eridan takes Sollux's bulge and starts sliding his hand up and down it. Not to soon after Sollux, without saying a word, cums on both of there chest. Eridan follows, mixing the yellow and purple. He pulls out of Sollux and starts kissing him softly.

"I know you don't lovve me," Eridan starts betwween kisses. "Or that I just stole your vvirginity helps wwith the fact. But I really think I'm fallin or havve already fallen for you Sol." He finishes, leaving Sollux silent with a light yellow blush on his cheeks.

"A-Ampora... I never thaid i didn't love you." Sollux confuses and looks away. Eridan just smiles and hugs Sollux softly. After about ten minutes of just laying there, Eridan picks Sollux up and carries him to the bathroom. He gets them cleaned up, into clothes and then the bed where he passes out. Sollux smiles in his sleep and snuggles up with Eridan contently.

The End~


End file.
